international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Miracle Pretty Cure
is the first international cure team which Sweetangel823 has created. The series take place in the same universe and timeline as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. It takes place in Sweden. Characters Pretty Cures Nora is a really caring girl. She is really smart and has high grades, but is rather bad at P.E, and does at times seem a bit anti-social. She is very caring, and loyal. Her high grades come easy to her, as she is a fast learner, and does rarely have to bring home homework to study on things they went through during class. This has, of course, led to some joking/teasing that she is to intelligent to be a human, and even though she plays it off as jokes, she is really insecure, and hates being called things such as 'robot', 'alien', etc, even if it's just a joke. Her alter ego is , and is represented by the Linnaea Borealis. Her theme colour is pink. She can change into two different forms, and . Sara is pretty much a doormat, though when at home, she is usually the one in command, at least when her mother's not home. She is very clever, even if she doesn't realize it, and has a lack of confidence. She is, like Nora, bad at sports, but mostly because she isn't active in the games. She has a really good voice, and is great at singing. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is white. She is represented by the Convallaria Majalis. She can change into the two alternate forms and Even if both Nora and Sara are pretty smart, Tove is the real brains of the group. She is also quite good at P.E, having high durance from running and biking around a lot. She is nice, and witty, and would, if someone would get on her bad side, walk through hell and back to make them realize what they did wrong. Even if she has a timid and demure appearance, she isn't afraid to 'wipe the floor' with those who annoy her. Her alter ego is , and her theme colour is purple. She is represented by the Calluna Vulgaris. She has two form changes she can use, and they are and Linn can at times be a bit mentally slow, but she is also very easy-going, never worrying about anything. She has a way of thinking, which does more than once puzzle the other girls. She is the same age as Tove, a year older than Nora and Sara. Linn is very athletic, and does usually incorporate her gymnastics training into her fighting style as a cure. Her alter ego is and she is represented by the Cyanus segetum. Her theme colour is blue. She has two alternative forms she can change into, and Mascots Dalecarlian is the mascot of the Shining Miracle Pretty Cure. She dislikes her name, as she thinks it's too long, so she does usually call herself when she meets someone new, and most around her call her Darlian or something similar. She ends her sentences with "~lian". Villains WIP Minor Characters Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who gives the Cures their power. Out of the 4 cures, Nora, Sara and Tove are not sure what to feel about him, while Linn likes (not a crush type of thing) him. While he did give the cures their power to transform and fight, they have barely talked to him, as he spends most of his time with the Japanese cures. Locations WIP Items * **Cures Twinflower, Valley and Bluebottle's transformation item. * **The main attack item of the cures' in the series (excluded Cure Twinflower as of episode 15) * **Cure Heather's transformation item. It looks quite similar to the PreChanMirror, but is coloured differently, is broader, and has a horisontal card slider instead of a vertical. * **The main attack item of Cure Twinflower (as of episode 16). * **The attachments to the Cures' transformation items, as well as the main collectible item of the series. The cures can use these to transform and change form (both in cure and civilian form). WIP Plot WIP Gallery WIP Trivia *Sweden is the home country of Sweetangel823. *All of the flowers mentioned that represent the cures are special flowers that each represent a region of Sweden. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Fan Teams Category:Europe Pretty Cure Category:Swedish Pretty Cure